


Say Something

by Lesterlockian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Angst, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesterlockian/pseuds/Lesterlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song 'Say Something' where I immediately thought of Johnlock. I also watched a fanvid (which I've linked at the end of the book) which gave me a more rounded plot. </p><p>Set during the Reichenbach, Sherlock denies every opportunity to be with John, but he does this for his own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story as I really needed to write something on the idea but didn't want to go into a full book! Feedback is always appreciated. Please comment and like if you've enjoyed it!!

"Why?" Came John's soft voice, his eyes close to tears. He stood near the door in the living room of 221b, Sherlock lay with his back facing John on the sofa. "Sherlock, you said you loved me. You said- I was willing to give up everything for you- I still am." He felt his body become rigid with frustration. "People don't change their mind so suddenly!"

Sherlock gave no implication that he was even listening to John.

"SHERLOCK!" He cried kicking the table leg and marching to where Sherlock lay. "WHY?"

The detective reluctantly turned over and sat up facing John, keeping a straight face as he replied. "I realised that I don't love you John, it was in fact completely platonic. Like I said in our first encounter I am married to my work and all that matters to me is the work." With that he turned back and pulled his dressing gown tightly over his body.

"Why do you always do this? Hmm." John received no answer from the tall man. "AM I TALKING TO THE WALL SHERLOCK?!" His shouts echoed around the room.

John scrunched his face trying to hold back the tears which were near to spilling from his eyes. "Fine. I'll go. You can ring me when you've changed you're mind, like you always do." He gave the man one more minute to reply before walking straight through the open door, his footsteps heavy on the staircase.

Sherlock lay in silence his eyes stinging. He moved over to the window and watched John march down the dark street.

"I'm sorry John." He whispered to himself before drawing the curtain shut.


	2. Chapter 2

John had found a small hotel room to stay in for the night. He sat on his bed running his hands through his thick brown hair.

He always knew that relationships would be hard for Sherlock, but recently he seemed to just be playing with him. They had had a couple of moments over the past few months, he had even kissed Sherlock, before the detective changed his mind about that too. He thought that maybe if they were a couple things would be easier, Sherlock had told him that he had developed feelings for him but whenever John brought up the subject of dating he always declined and suddenly denied them. Sherlock was complicated like that, John just needed to find a way to connect with him.

Just before John was about to fall asleep he heard his phone vibrate on his bed side table.

_'Sorry. Meet me in 221c in 10 minutes - SH'_

John wasn't surprised to see the message at all. But why did he want to meet there?


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock was leaned against the far wall of the room when John entered. He noticed that all the blinds were pulled, filling the room with a thick darkness.

"Sherlock are you in here? Can you turn a light on I can't see anything!" His voice was slightly weary from the lack of sleep.

"I'm afraid I can't John. We might be seen." The detective walked towards the door where the smaller boy stood. He felt for the smaller man's hands and pulled him close.

"What do you mean 'we might be seen'." Came John's confused voice.

"I am sorry about earlier, I really am. We can't be together though, it just won't work."

"But Sherlock just give it a chance-"

"No." Interrupted the detective. "Lestrade has a spare room, you will stay there until- until a more suitable time."

"Why- Sherlock? Why can't I stay?" Sherlock's voice became soft and high pitched, almost as if he were crying.

"Please. Just stay there, where you'll be safe."

"Safe from what-" the doctor's words were cut short with the crashing of Sherlock's lips on his. He felt their soft touch press deep against his mouth. Bringing out his arms to follow Sherlock's smooth frame he entangled his fingers with the detective's dark curling hair. The detectives arms wrapped around his waist as he gently pulled back.

"Take care John." He placed a quick kiss on his cheek before letting him go and walking out of the room. Leaving the smaller boy alone in the cold, dark room.


	4. Chapter 4

Throughout the next few days John could feel himself become increasingly agitated by the week's events. What could possibly be so bad that he had to move out? He wanted to see his Sherlock again. He needed to see his Sherlock again.

The man caught a cab back to Baker Street and bashed on the door of 221b.

"Where's Sherlock?" He asked Mrs Hudson without greeting.

"Oh, John! He's out at the moment dear, said something about the final plan and all that nonsense. Are you okay, Sherlock said you'd moved out?"

"Oh god." _The final plan_. No! The final _problem_. He remembered the words ringing from Sherlock's mouth. _Moriarty_. "TAXI!"


	5. Chapter 5

The taxi pulled up the road across from St Barts Hospital. John stumbled out, reaching for his phone as it rang. "Sherlock."

"Okay, look up. I'm on the rooftop."

"Oh god."

"I- I- I can't come down so we'll just have to do it like this."

"What's going on?"

"I- Moriarty. I knew he'd come for me, for you. I had to protect you. That's why I made you leave. I couldn't-"

"Sherlock, just come down."

"I can't- you're safe, he thinks you don't matter anymore. But Mrs Hudson. Lestrade. I have to save them."

"What- How?"

"I die. If I don't jump they'll be killed."

"Good God." He heard Sherlock's panicking breath rattle down the phone. "Right calm down. There must be another way."

"There isn't. Moriarty has killed himself, I have to jump!"

"Sherlock please. You said yourself you're not a hero."

"I can't just let them die John." His voice was loud and strict.

"No of course not. I just-"

"John, I want you to give my love to Mrs Hudson, to Lestrade, to Molly."

"Sherlock."

"And you. John, I love you truly, and with all my heart."

"I love you too- please-"

"Goodbye John."


	6. Chapter 6

_Here lies William Sherlock Scott Holmes_

_Beloved friend and partner_

 

John gave one final salute to the headstone before him, turning on his heels he marched forward.

Forward to his new life. Without the consulting detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, I hope you aren't crying too much!! Here is the video I found which gave me the general idea about setting it during the reichenback:   
> h
> 
> ttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=080xQgFuH3U
> 
> You definitely need to watch it!!
> 
> I know this isn't my best fic but it's my first go at writing some Johnlock angst, hopefully I'll be writing plenty more Johnlock fluff soon. Thank you for reading!


End file.
